Snowdrops
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:SasukexHinata:. Sasuke Uchiha was poisonous... a vicious being that always seemed to bring everyone down with him. But nobody could have expected her to be the one to fall victim to him...


_Title: _Snowdrops

_Author:_ Aerith Queen of Cetra

_Chapters_: 1/1

_Summary_: .:SasukexHinata:. Sasuke Uchiha was poisonous... a vicious being that always seemed to bring everyone down with him. But nobody could have expected her to be the one to fall victim to him...

_Genre:_ Romance / Angst

_Beta'd:_ Nu-uh!

_Warnings_: Unconventional pairings, hints of violence... nothing really too bad here.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, I've never owned Naruto and chances are, I never WILL own Naruto!... It's a tough old world out there, ain't it? xD

**Author's Comments:** Not sure where this idea came from really, I wrote it a while ago because I just wanted to try writing a SasuHina one-shot O.o;

* * *

**Snowdrops**

* * *

_Deceiving others. That is what the world calls a romance._

- Oscar Wilde -

* * *

A Novocaine night split the village apart back then...

Nobody dared move for fear of snow white queens taking them away... Nobody dared dream for fear of nightmarish demons freezing their hearts and smashing them into pieces...

But one man, dared to do both.

Sasuke Uchiha, a bag on his world weary back, his hair flying like a blackbird's song as he moved, stalked towards the exit of the village.

In the shadows of omniscience, he found a night-time companion.

Sasuke smirked slightly and dropped his backpack to the ground. "Why are you here, Hinata?"

Hinata's slight frame shook, she bit her lip and clenched her fist, "I should be the one asking that question, Sasuke-san."

Her quivering hand stretched forward and she pointed at the bag on the ground with a small surge of confidence. "And also, I should ask why you have _that_!"

Sasuke casually stared at the bag and back at her, "My, my... aren't we brave... I guess I should reward that..."

He stepped forward, his large body towering over her meek, frail one but she held her ground as best she could. He whispered gently, "I'm going to see Orochimaru."

Hinata gasped and stepped backwards quickly, "What? Why?!"

His silence gave her the answer. "You're going to join forces with that... _monster_! No! NO!!! I won't let you do it!"

Her hands spread out in the traditional pose of the 'Gentle Fist' fighting style and those wild, bulging veins spread from her temples as the Byakugan took hold.

Taking this in all at once, Sasuke let out a small chuckle, "Really... You think you can beat me, little girl?"

"If it means keeping one of Naruto-kun's comrades from betraying the village, then I _will_ defeat you Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke let out a fanged grin, almost sinister in his amusement, "Well then..." His eyes shot open, blood red and furious, the black dashes spinning with great ferocity upon her and she froze as he whispered dangerously, "Bring it on."

The breaths escaped her throat quickly as her heart thumped, so much anger in those eyes... too much... and hatred... god, in someone so young... no, it should _never_ be present in _anyone_... let alone someone so strong, so powerful... so important...

The Byakugan fell away and she dropped to her knees in fright, inwardly berating herself for her lack of confidence.

The Sharingan also retreated as Sasuke stepped in front of her, kneeling before the humiliated Hyuuga and gently tilting her head upwards.

"You're a brave one, aren't you? And, for a while, I thought you were smarter than all of those foolish girls that kept following me around... smarter than _this_."

He shook his head and took in her shame filled appearance, taking in her self-loathing expression thoughtfully. And he stared at her eyes, no longer influenced by her bloodline limit, and he found something in them.

Starvation.

Starvation for... recognition, for strength... for love. Hinata Hyuuga wasn't similar enough to him... yet she was still too much like him.

His hand wrapped around the back of her head, threading his fingers through those midnight born locks of hair and pulling their lips gently together.

This was definitely not what she had expected but those lips... so warm... so needy... they felt so good. She grasped the front of his black shirt with desperation and kissed back with all the strength in her body.

And when it ended, she placed both hands over lips in horror and he smiled and leaned forward, kissing her gently on the forehead with a dying lover's sympathy.

"Farewell, Hinata Hyuuga."

And that was all she heard before a swift knock on the back of her neck filled her thoughts with dreamlike wonder.

A lot of things hit her as she fell into unconsciousness.

It hit her as he thought back on it, that she knew she couldn't beat Sasuke and also that she didn't need to. All she had to do was distract him long enough for Naruto, or Kurenai, or _someone _to make it there.

It hit her as her tongue brushed her lips carefully, savouring the pouty brilliance now reflected in those bruised things, that this was her first _true_ kiss and it was everything and nothing like she had imagined.

It hit her that she would never, ever forgive herself for allowing that brilliantly handsome and terrifyingly cruel man to manipulate her love starved emotions in such a way.

It hit her that all she wanted was for him to kiss her again.

And the ground was the last thing to hit her.

* * *

_In the morning, Sasuke Uchiha would be gone. Leaving only cold regret, anger and misery in the hearts of all who knew him._

_

* * *

_

Three years could do wonders for one's self esteem and strength and, for Hinata, after three years she found certain events repeating themselves. Although, this was one event she never thought she would experience again.

Sasuke Uchiha, clad in his white robes so much like Orochimaru's, stood before her, sword drawn but hanging limply by his side.

Hinata Hyuuga, clad in an updated version of her genin garb, stood before him, a kunai poised dangerously before her, ready to strike at this enemy of her homeland.

He seemed different. His disdain was barely clear through those blank, black eyes. He wasn't broken, by no means could he be further broken from his childhood trauma, but he seemed... tired... tired of everything, even his own life. She vaguely wondered if he was even tired of chasing his brother... she doubted that though. Or at least, she _would_ have if Itachi Uchiha was still alive...

"Sasuke Uchiha. Missing-nin, S-Class of the Konohagakure Uchiha clan in the Fire Province. I, Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan of Konohagakure, place you under arrest. I'd like you to come with me."

Those weary black eyes narrowed and he allowed a weak smile to pass his lips, "Hinata Hyuuga... I remember you... Still think you can beat me, little girl?"

His eyes burst forth, so different from those that she had seen three years prior, at least _then_ they were filled with passion for life, a determination to reach the stars themselves and make them his own. Now... they were stronger, but bleaker. They burst forth like the wings of a hawk but all they strove for was death, anyone's death, _everyone's..._ death.

Hinata took a deep breath. Déjà vu liked to stalk her but she always did her best to change events in her own little way.

Her hands took the immediate stance of her most feared jutsu and her eyes opened in the Byakugan.

"I'm not a little girl, Sasuke Uchiha. I am a chuunin and I will defeat you."

An eyebrow, elegant and deadly, lifted. His sword reached upwards and he pointed it at her, almost lazily, though it held far more danger than her own, meek little kunai.

"We'll see. _Chuunin_."

He sprung forward. The sword took a mighty swing and the kunai fell to the ground. And by the time Naruto Uzumaki arrived on the scene, all he found was the lost weapon, a few dots of blood and a headband that had been sliced through. That was all.

"Hinata?"

* * *

_In the middle of the night, Hinata Hyuuga would be gone. Leaving only cold confusion, pain and fear in the hearts of all who knew her._

* * *

He kissed her harshly on the lips and smirked, ignoring the look on the rest of his team's faces as they stood behind him.

"Ready?"

She nodded and they both flung down the edge of the cliff, the immense flag of red clouds on a black sky swinging promisingly on their backs as the village of Konohagakure approached them...

* * *

Ha ha, the stuff I come up with whilst trying to avoid doing schoolwork! Sasuke and Hinata being all Akatsuki, LOVES!! Am I a bad person for liking this pairing? ***Shrugs*** Oh well! Please review! XD


End file.
